Imperial Nebulon B Frigate
Background (wookieepedia with an additional paragraph by me) The EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate also known as Nebulon-B frigate was a frigate manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. Despite being intended for Imperial Navy service, it gained more fame as a Rebel Cruiser used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and its successor, the New Republic, throughout the Galactic Civil War. While the Rebel incarnation had several glaring weaknesses, due largely to it's stripped down nature for better use of rebel resources, the standard Imperial version was a more hardy ship. Boasting better hull strength, stronger shields and armaments, as well as a more dedicated hanger set-up, the ship performed the duties of escort rather well. The ship was also quite good at patrol and orbital interdiction as needed. Unfortunately the powers that be preferred the Star Frigate and other larger more costly ships. Had they invested in more of these ships for the Imperial Navy, perhaps it would be seen as an imperial ship by history and not a pivotal one for the rebel alliance. Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Escort Frigate Class: Nebulon-B Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 1125 Gunners: 74 Troops: 80 Pilots: upto 24 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 45,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 4,000 (3) Connecting Hanger Strut 20,000 (4) Main Engines (6) 4,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(10) 150 ea Large Airlocks (1) 275 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Turbolaser Batteries (12) 300 ea Laser Cannons (12) 240 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (2) 350 ea (5) Shields 8,000 per side (48,000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Ignores weapons that do the equivalent 70md points of damage (1d6x10+10 etc) or less. Anything more than 70md applies all damage done. NOTES: ''' 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover craft. Under normal operations the ship can launch or recover up to 6 fighters per melee. Each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 2. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. Destroying the hanger Strut will also render ship dead in space as the main engines will have been separated from the main hull. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered '''SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800kph FTL Drive: Class 2.0 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class Back Up Hyperdrive (33LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 310m Height: 175m Width: 85m Weight: 6450,000 tons Cargo: 8,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Batteries (12, 6 forward, 3 right, 3 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km/1500km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike. WEAPON: Laser Cannons (12, 6 forward, 2 right, 2 left, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike WEAPON: Torpedo/Missile Launchers (6, 4 forward, 1 left, 1 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: asault SECONDARY PURPOSE: defense RANGE - SPACE: RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: DAMAGE: Torpedoes 5d6x100, Missiles 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: upto 2 per melee per launcher PAYLOAD: 20 torpedoes or 30 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +3 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensors skill SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 85 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 180,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Ship COMPLEMENT (Standard): Fighters - 12 Tie/LN fighters, Upto 6 Tie Bombers or Tie Command Shuttles Can dock up to 6 ships depending on size on the underside of the hanger strut and also allow a ships as large as a Lambda Class shuttle to land using a Dorsal Hanger port. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN EC Henry youtube video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz13rwQpUd4&t=335s Star Wars RPG books Wookiepedia Star wars Reference Books